Spyro and Cynder A new Problem
by Dragonoc
Summary: Spyro and Cynder have saved the world and are now returning to Warfang. what they find there is not what they expected. But not all good things come free
1. Chapter 1

After a long battle against the dark master, spyro and cynder have decided to sleep on the grass under a tree blooming with flowers that made everything seem peaceful. Spyro and cynder have been dreaming about the future. Neither realizing the strong feelings for each other, cynder said the words "I love you" as spyro was concealed in the light so he had no memory of it.

Spyro having a dream of having cynder as his one and only love, having saved the planet and the only one he loved. Spyro felt that he was in heaven. But cynder was having a more difficult time with her dreams

Cynder was having a dream with spyro as her mate along with a little unknown child dragon child. Puzzled, cynder did not know what it meant. Was it something that she did not know or what she didn't want to know? Cynder was frowning in her sleep, but started to turn into a nightmare. As she watched the picture of her and her two loved ones, the sky turned dark. Lightning spread across the sky like water on glass. Frightened, the child ran behind spyro which was in a defensive stance. But what worried cynder the most is that they were looking at her.

"What is happening, what's wrong?" Cynder asked with worry and anxiety

Then it became clear to her who spyro was defending their child from, herself.

Cynder tried to approach them but was soon stopped by an unknown force. Scared of what was happening, cynder tried to wake up but couldn't; like she was trapped in cage. Soon she saw herself as spyro saw her through his eyes. She was in her former evil self with mighty wings on a slender body. Black scales that had a diamond shape symbol on her head, a tail with a blade that easily cut flesh, six horns that were white as marble and sharp as needlepoints. When she spoke, it was not her voice of like a young dragoness, but her old demonic voice.

"You will not beat me again spyro" she said

"Why would you do this to us, to your only son, to me!" spyro yelled in depression.

"Why would I do this? Because it was always something that I failed many months before you decided to use your elemental fury on me and beat that weakling that you knew". She finished with an evil laugh

"But cynder, were mates! Can't you remember! You said that you will always be there with me!" spyro yelled even more depressed

"Yes I remember saying that I will always be around, but only in my castle which you and that thing will reside until I have no more use of you!" looking at them with red eyes darker than fire.

Running up to her the little dragon asked. "But mom why send me and daddy to somewhere where we cannot see you?" he asked in confusion and fear.

"Who said that you were going with him to the same place?" asking more calmly as to be the mother he wanted back, but knew it was not.

The young dragon started to back away from his mother and tried to run. But cynder snatched him up with her tail being careful with the blade to not harm the little one. Cynder did not know why she could not hurt him like the other dragon. It was as if it was her motherly side took ahold. Cynder then released the grip and placed the little one in front of her

"Little one you will not be joining your father to the same place in the castle, instead you will be by my side the whole time. But if you choose to be with him so be it". Holding him in place in front of her about a neck reach of cynder to grab him any moment of escape

The little dragon did not know what to say, having a choice of joining with his mother or father. The little dragon having tears coming from his eyes began to weep for his mother. Cynder did nothing to comfort him, but instead growled and pinned him to the ground. She may not be able to hurt him, but can hold him in place with a firm grip.

You will have only one choice to decide how you want to live! Suddenly everything went black.

Cynder woke up screaming "AAAAAHHHHHH!" Spyro jolted up from his dream when he heard someone scream. He got into a defensive stance and started to look around. But when nothing was seen, he heard soft whimpers and cries coming from behind him. Slowly turning around he saw the one that he loved crying on the ground curled into a ball that seemed to keep the outside world from getting to her. Spyro did not know what happened, he never saw a soft side of this dragoness, let alone see her cry. Spyro being the caring one walked up to her and lay beside her. The dragoness did not notice him so she continued to sob. Spyro decided to do something that he never felt like he could do, with all his strength and courage to help her overcome her time of need. He got closer so that their bodies touched each other's side; he got really red in the face as he never had touched her before. Her scales smooth and rough to the touch, glistening in the moonlight, he never saw her more beautiful than her under the stars night with a full moon shining on them. He was surer than ever that he loved her for her. But still he was nervous around her, never knowing that she as well harbored these feelings for him. He was now blushing so red that even he saw it on his snout. But he was determined to help her with the emotions that she was going through, even when he didn't realize they were for him. He then realized that she was trembling throughout her body, making her look fragile with every touch about to shatter. Shaking as he made every little move from being as nervous as what to do next, his instincts took over to help him. He placed his wing over her now trembling body like a protective blanket. It covered the majority of her body except for the head and tail. Spyro did not know what she will do. Cynder who now realized that spyro was right there with his wing over her and lying beside her made her feel safer but more nervous and scared. Nervous that it was the one she loved beside her and scared as to what the dream has shown her. All she could do was tremble under spyro's wing as she felt protected by him.

Why can I not tell spyro how he feels to me? Facing all of the world's dangers and fighting the greatest danger of all, wait…was Malefor the greatest threat to us or me? That dream was with me and spyro had a son so it was after his defeat. But I was evil. Could that mean I am the greatest danger to us? Cynder didn't want to think about it but could not relieve herself from the dream.

Maybe I should ask him, no! Not him! He is not even with me! If I tell him the dream he may get scared and try to avoid me! She screamed in her head.

Calming down she thought "I cannot lose him, I love him, and there will be nothing left for me". In a saddened expression that swept her face

Cynder decided to keep it to herself until she knew that he will never leave her. She will tell him about the dream, but was hard to keep it to herself.

Spyro who was watching her noticed that she started to calm down. But what happened next was not expected for her to do. She shifted her head and gazed into his velvet eyes with deep depression that he never witnessed. Lifting her head she nuzzled his chest and started to cry even more. Spyro who was even a brighter red got a little shaky, but didn't mind. He was helping a friend out through a tough time. He lowered his head and nuzzled the top of her neck in a way that was reassuring to cynder. Cynder felt her heart soar as he nuzzled her neck, she completely trusted him with her heart. She then placed her head down onto the ground beside spyro, who then placed his head over her neck as he was protecting his secret love from everything else. Silently they both fell to sleep once more.


	2. Chapter 2

sorry for not updating since march yall. I have been working on the chapters but seem to never post them. I am doing the story so dont worry bout me stopping

* * *

Cynder woke up still under spyro's wing. She felt safe when he was close by, but now seamed scared from the dream. She wanted to tell spyro about it but didn't want to risk losing him because of her feelings. She tried to get up, but spyro had her pinned under his wing and head as if he was not going to let her go. Since she couldn't get up she decided to wait.

Spyro woke up a few minutes later yawning and taking a deep breath of the new air. He felt something under his wing and looked to se cynder staring at him with a grin of discomfort. Spyro was confused at first, but then he realized he had her trapped under her. He quickly lifted his wing

"Sorry cynder! I don't know why I did that! You seemed hurt last night, and I thought I could help by…"cynder stopped him with her tail blade with the sharp side to his throat with little pressure. He reacted with lifting his head in the air and standing still unsure of what the black dragoness was going to do

"Do that again without my permission and you will feel more than just pressure" cynder said with a grin that turned into a smile. Looking at his pose she started to giggle. Letting her blade down so he can relax which made her giggle even more

Spyro then decided to ask her about what happened last night. Trying to figure out if it was worth it

"Cynder, what happened to you last night? When we went to sleep you seemed at peace; but when I woke latter that night you were trembling and crying."

She didn't say anything; all she could do is stare at him then at the ground

"Spyro if you knew how I felt than you, maybe it will be understood; but you don't. I wish you will call me yours" cynder thought before coming up with a false situation

"Just having one of those moments I guess…I don't really know myself" she lied keeping a calm tone.

"Well if something is troubling you, even if it maybe be something that seems too scary to talk about just remember that I will always be there for you" spyro wish he could say more but couldn't.

"I wish you would say "be there with you as my love" not just being there for me" she thought

"Thank you spyro, you are really are nice to me". Cynder said more happily

Spyro bowed his head in response and turned to hide his blushing face.

"Come on we can get back to the city by days end if we go now" spyro said with confidence.

"Ok" cynder took off leaving spyro behind "maybe I can find someone to talk to about these feelings in Warfang" she thought.

"Come on spyro! Can't you keep up?! Let's see who is faster!" Cynder said playfully

"You know that you will beat me because you are faster! With those beautiful wings of yours!" spyro gasped at what he just said "I hope she didn't hear that last part" he said embarrassing to himself making him feel nervous as to what the dragoness will say…or do.

"What did you say?! I can't hear you up hear with the wind blowing passed me beating you!" Cynder didn't realize what he said so she shrugged it off.

"Whew she didn't hear me" spyro breathed out relieved, "coming!"

So spyro and cynder flew into the air making their way to Warfang where everyone will be waiting. But more guests will be coming which they will not expect.

Warfang has been fixing itself up from the battle before and was steadily rebuilt. The High temple that was atop of a hill overlooking the city was where the guardians reside. The ice dragon Cyril, earth guardian Terrador, and electric guardian Volteer were all waiting and hoping that the Spyro and Cynder have made it out of the battle alive and if they did, where are they?

Cyril was on the balcony overlooking the city with keen eye looking for signs of the two heroes when Volteer walked by

Cyril what brings you here to come to this balcony every day? Don't you believe that Spyro and Cynder can find their way back? Or if they know where to go, how get back or…" Volteer was cut off by Cyril

"No Volteer, I am not worried about them, just who is coming through the gates right now". Cyril and Volteer looked towards the gates and noticed 3 large dragons around half their age. Like in mid-20 or early 30 years old. One male and two females

"Who are our guests? Are they friendly? Where did they come from? How are they alive? Wait…do you know them?" Volteer asked with wide eyes at Cyril

"Yes, they are important in the lives of our young heroes which I will not say; it is not my decision to tell who they are" Cyril said with a serious tone was used at the end.

Volteer decided to not go any further with the subject instead to go meet these new dragons. Cyril looked back at them with deep concern.

"Let's hope they can bring light into Spyro and Cynder's lives" Cyril gave one more deep breath and exhaled before entering the temple again


	3. Chapter 3

Spyro and Cynder were traveling for a few long hours and felt the effects. For their wings were getting heavy and droopy eyes with heavy breathing and sweat coming off like they been through a rain cloud. Spyro was getting drowsy and losing control in flight. Cynder was the first to say something

"Spyro I am tired of flying, I'm about to fall" Cynder dropped a few feet

"Same here, I can't go no further lets land by the river" Spyro started to descend toward the river in a glide followed by Cynder.

Cynder landed on the land with ease, but Spyro missed the land and glided into the water. It wasn't cold but gave Spyro enough shock to shoot straight up out and onto dry land. Cynder who watched was just silently giggling to herself as watching Spyro land in front of her. Spyro was shaking in fear as to what happened and suddenly cold shivers waved throughout his body.

He then noticed Cynder giggling at his display of landing into water and sulked. He felt embarrassed now that he believed that she didn't like him because he was too clumsy some times. He started to walk away with his head down in shame, he wanted to be the best he could be around her; but seemed that he couldn't. As he walked a few feet something tangle around his foot and caused him to fall on his side.

"Ugh what the?" Spyro twisted his head back to see what is around his leg and noticed a black tail with a blade and then looked up to see Cynder in a concerned-playful/serious look that Spyro knew meant something bad

"Where do you think you are going? Trying to leave are you?" cynder asked

"No just…wanted to be by myself, after I looked foolish a while ago, I saw you laughing and it kind of…." spyro trailed off

"I'm sorry Spyro, it's just that it was the first time I saw you not being a warrior but instead a young dragon. And it was funny if you think about it; how you shot out of the water quicker than Volteer's mouth" cynder laughed to herself

"Does that mean that I can be a young dragon that doesn't have to be a warrior? spyro asked

Cynder nodded "when you're around me you can be who you are; young or a warrior that can be clumsy sometimes and not something demanding from prophecies.

Spyro took her words deeply and was thinking that he was only a young dragon that fought armies of apes and grumblings, against his once former and now his secret crush Cynder, defeated the most powerful being, and saved the world from total destruction. He deserved to have a life that was not allowed of him.

"Cynder, I would like nothing better to have a normal life of a young dragon; but the guardians would not allow it with me being the purple dragon of legend. They will train me every day in the elements and teach me the secrets that will keep me from being normal" he was saddened by the thought of the guardians making him live a life of war and fighting.

cynder then came to his side bout 2 feet away from him and layed down beside him.

"Well I'm not really normal either Spyro, being a dragon that can wield four elements instead of one. Maybe they will try and train me too. Not in my elements of course since their lack of knowledge, but in fighting" cunder said trying to cheer up spyro

"Well if we can train with these chains on us than we will do just fine" spyro pointed out

"Chains-what chains? Those chains disappeared remember? Who said we had to train at the same time?" Cynder proved her point by walking away passed their range and continued. "I'm surprised you didn't realize that. I knew since we woke up"

Spyro was stumped, the chains were gone yet she stayed with him. Does this mean that she did like him? No, she just needed someone to be there so she wouldn't be alone and knew that he would take her back to the temple. No matter what he could think, it always lead him back to her maybe liking him, he had to know but didn't know how to approach it. but instead of thinking about how to he attempted it anyway.

"Cynder I...I...I, thank you for helping me these past few weeks." He couldn't bring the courage to say what he wanted. too choked up to let it out

"Spyro, you know that I already said 'you're welcome' how many times now? Cynder asked sarcastically. "I'm about done with 'your welcomes' for a while"

Spyro gave a playful smile. "Well I will always be thankful to you"

Cynder couldn't help but blush, being thankful that she had black scales to cover the red.

"C'mon you should get some rest I'll go find some wood and start a fire" he got

Cynder nodded and walked towards a tree not ten feet away and lay down. Spyro went into the forest and gathered some wood in his mouth. Little by little he had a good pile, enough to last the night. Putting some into a smaller pile close to the tree he lit it and quickly turned into a cozy fire. Spyro and Cynder stared at the fire admiring it for a minute until Cynder spoke.

"Well I'm going to get some sleep, good night Spyro" with that she lay in a ball and brought her head towards the fire.

"Yea me too, good night Cynder" Spyro immediately did what she did wrapping himself into a ball and brought his head to the fire but not without looking at Cynder again. Her scales on her back illuminated by the moon and her face brightened by the fires light, Spyro couldn't help but look at her body, her long sleek body. The heart of a legend has never felt his heart pump so fast it felt like he was lost in her beauty. Oh heck he was more than lost, he was lost when he was near her cause of not having her as his, but was found when staring into her emerald eyes. Unaware to Spyro Cynder had her eyes open enough to see Spyro but not him notice. She wanted to be beside him but didn't know how to get him to be next to her, but then she got a clever thought. She started to act cold and started shivering and twist around to look cold even though she was next to the fire. It worked because Spyro noticed and quickly came next to her and placed his wing over her again. She knew her clever planned worked and quickly stopped shaking and both went to bed


	4. Chapter 4

Cynder was in the same dream again she had before waking up.

"You will have only one choice to decide how you want to live!" She then released her grip to let him get up. Now whimpering with tears running down his cheeks, he didn't do anything but stared at his mother with hurt depressed eyes.

Cynder who was watching this whole outcome began to tear up from seeing she hurt her only child. She broke down and cried for her son. But something she did not expect happened. The chronicler appeared out of nowhere, Cynder froze when she noticed it was Ignitus. "Ignitus, how…" she was speechless

"Cynder, I have seen these dreams of yours for some time now studying them and found out that the dragon you were is still within you. You need to change the nature of yourself and that foe over there" Ignitus turned to her evil form next to her son "you need to show yourself in her for she is you in your adult body. The only way to change this dream is change you for yourself"

Cynder did not know what he meant and gave a blank expression

Ignitus noticed and gave a sigh. "Change your way to your son; after all it is your dream"

"Oh!" Now she knew what she needed to do and looked at her evil self.

Cynder stood over the dragon that was now curled into a ball trying to avoid his mother from hurting him anymore from the emotion she was showing. Now his body began to shake in fear of what she will do. Cynder who was trying to change the dream noticed something different in her evil form and what happened surprised her. The large dragoness's eyes changed back into her emerald color and changed her facial expression from evil to calm. Looking down at the little hatchling of hers she did what her motherly side would do. She took one step closer which startled the little one and tried to scoot away as she advanced but was useless. He stopped and watched her turn around surrounding him in a circle. He covered his eyes and wept as he waited for her next move

Cynder paused looking at the hatchling and gave a caring look to her son, she laid down next him and wrapped her tail around him into a tight but gentle brace. Bringing her head to him she started to lick him on the head as a sign of an apology. The little one looked up into his mother's eyes and started to cry. This in turn got Cynder to rub him with her long neck and gotten tighter on her grip then spoke those words the hatchling waited for to here.

"Don't worry little one your safe now, I'm here and I will not separate you from me and your father". Spyro who was missing during the whole event came next to them and walked in front of Cynder. Then wrapped him around the other side and laid down. Both dragons wrapped themselves around the little one and all felt at peace.

Cynder watched as her evil form became a mother in a few seconds. Starting to weep herself she looked at the chronicler "Ignitus; is that…"

"I do not know Cynder; I cannot see what is ahead for you and Spyro. It is up to you and him to see the outcome" with that Ignitus vanished and Cynder was shrouded in darkness

Cynder awoke in a gasp with sweat drenching her body, shaking a little remembering the dream, but started to settle down. It was still early morning with the stars and moon in its bluish glow still strong over the land. Cynder was staring at the stars, with the everlasting glow. She then looked at Spyro, who was in a deep sleep decided to not wake him. Getting up softly and carefully she managed to get up from under Spyros's wing and walked into the forest.

Cynder walked for a nearly 10 minutes till she came to a clearing with a lake that was reflecting the glow of the moon with small waves from the wind. Crickets chirped in the distance and the water made a smooth sound of small waves crashing onto the sides. Cynder stared at the beauty that was in front of her then spotted a rock overlooking the lake. She decided to walk over to it and lay down. It was surprisingly smooth and dry considering it was over a lake; but she didn't complain. Now comfortably looking over the lake she went into deep thought about what would happen in her and hopefully Spyros's future lives.

"Maybe I will ask for some advice from the guardians, but it won't be really good since there are no female guardians. Wonder if I can become a guardian? Yea the first female dragon to become a guardian… no it won't happen, for me at least. I don't have any of the elements that they possess, only the dark and evil powers of a shadow dragon. Not sure if that is a species of dragons but it will work for me, maybe…." Cynder was interrupted by a noise in the forest. Not sure of what it was she focused on the area from where it originated from. Then out from under a log came a bird that was no bigger than her paw. Cynder then sounded to herself and continued thinking

"I wonder how Spyro 'the legendary purple dragon that just saved the world' and me the 'terror of the skies', will be like if we do become parents?" then it hit her "Who are our parents?" Not realizing the subject before now she wondered where her and Spyros's parents are at if not more importantly, if they are still alive. This thought gave Cynder watery eyes. Not enough to cry but enough to make the point. The thought of having parents will be something that she never felt before. Spyro had parents somewhat so he would not really know the feeling of being truly alone.

"I know! I'll ask the guardians tomorrow about them, maybe they can help. But right now I better get back to Spyro." So with that she got up and left

Walking with a little more speed than before she got to him in 8 minutes. Spyro was still in the same spot where she left him but he was doing something odd. He was moving his wing that she was under to grab for something that was not there. Cynder pondered about it for a few seconds and thought of something. She snuck to him and placed herself beside the fluttering wing. The wing touched her and it suddenly wrapped itself around her body and pulled her to his side. Unable to react to the sudden movement she just stayed in that position next to him giving her a warm side and wing making her feel safe.

"Maybe he was thinking of me beside him or something, all well I'm not complaining; feels good anyway." When she tried to move the wing got tighter and brought her closer to him. She was blushing at this moment knowing that she couldn't get away from him now. She fell asleep next to him.

Meanwhile in Warfang…

Behind the closed doors that lead into the temples main room….

"What?! I thought you said they will be here by now! It has been at least 4 days since they left!" A mysterious voice cried out.

"Calm down please it is only 4 days; they might have needed to rest up a bit before returning. After all that was the dark master they defeated. Just be patient they will return in time."

Grrrr….sigh…"alright I'll try to be more patient, but it has been so long."

I know and it will be a time of great importance.

The door opened to reveal Cyril walking out with his usual facial expression but behind him was a figure that was in darkness to only see the eyes that looked worried and saddened. The dragon turned its head away from the door and walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun has risen over the horizon with its warm rays reflecting off a wing of gold over a black figure. The birds were chirping and all was calm. As the sun raised its sunlight rays hit the purple dragon and Spyro started to open his eyes just enough to see the sun. It was a beautiful morning and he felt rejuvenated from the few days of fighting, flying, and sometimes play. But something was odd, very odd. Something was under his wing and it was beginning to stir. Looking down he remembered that he placed his wing over Cynder last night to keep her warm. He felt like it was his job to keep her warm and safe even though they are not a couple. Then her remembered something that she told him before when he done this last time

Flashback…

"You do that again without my permission and you will feel more than just pressure" Cynder had her blade to his throat.

Back to Spyro

He reacted to remove himself from the situation by moving his wing to uncover the dragoness that he dearly wanted to be with. getting up slowly getting bout a few paces away, then he looked back to her. He froze when he noticed that she was looking at him already. Unsure of what to do, he stood motionless staring at the dragoness in front of him while she stared back. But being a male dragon his eyes started to wander around her eyes to look at her figure. Long and sleek with her scales so perfectly shining that it looked like it has a thin layer of water on her giving her a reflective glow; working his way down her back looking at her hips and down her tail to the blade. Then while he was 'distracted' he did not realize what he was doing until a question was heard.

"What are you doing Spyro?" Cynder asked with a playful tone

Spyro did not respond

"Spyro? Are you distracted by something?" Cynder swayed her body a little

Still no response only to move his eyes back to her hips

"Spyro are you looking at my hips?" Cynder proved her point by moving her hips a little to see his eyes follow in unison.

"Spyro, if you don't respond you will leave me no choice but…" Cynder took off all of a sudden to see Spyro only watch until he snapped out of his little 'trance'.

"Cynder wait where are you going?!" He took off after her only to see she landed again for him to catch up

He flew faster and landed with a thud like he was chasing a bird.

"What was…that about?" Spyro asked panting a little

"Well apparently you were distracted with a little something and would not respond. So I removed the source of your distraction" Cynder giggle at that last sentence

"Ugh…well I…well you see…you were…I was… we were…" Spyro was beginning to panic and turned a mighty red that was clear as the sun. Not knowing how he was going to get out of this one.

"Were you looking at anything particular that had you interested in something?" She swayed her hips to give a wave like motion causing Spyro to look away from his embarrassment only causing Cynder to giggle at his expressions.

Spyro only stood for a while to not say anything, Cynder realized he was too scared to face her after what she asked so quickly changing the subject she asked "so Spyro how much longer till we get to Warfang?" Spyro glad of the subject change faced her "we should be there in about twenty minutes if we move now" Cynder obliged and spread her wings taking off with a powerful gust, Spyro only looked in sadness "Spyro you coward, that might be the last time to see her alone again when we get there. Oh ancestors help me" Spyro then took off.

20 minutes later the two seen the walls of Warfang each getting more and more tired as every wing beat pushed them closer to the walls which were now repaired after the siege by Malefor's army not 4 days ago. Finally after a long agonizing 2 minutes they touched down only to collapse under their own weight. They both decided to wait there for a little while before going in, but it was soon ended when someone yelled

SPYRO!

Reacting with a moan Spyro turned his head to see sparks buzzing towards them. Cynder watched him too as Sparx came to tackle Spyro but suddenly stopped one foot away from his face.

"Spyro! You defeated the dark master and saved the world! I knew you could do it!" Sparx was flying around his head as he yelled.

"Uh Sparx what about me?" Cynder asked Sparx

Sparx suddenly stopped and stared at her with wide eyes, remembering that she was there too.

"Well, I don't know, maybe… well your still here so what else is there to worry about?" he replied with a shrug

"So I'm not the 'terror of the skies' anymore?" Cynder asked with playful eyes hoping to get a 'yes' from him

"No" Sparx said, this made Cynder drop her head in sadness but this made Sparx laugh. "You're not the evil she dragon anymore! Your Cynder the female savior! But you're still evil so don't get too fancy bout it"

"Well that's better than the last title" Spyro said which made Cynder giggle just a little

"Come on guys the other dragons are waiting for y'all to get to the temple, follow me" with that said Sparx buzzed off leaving Spyro and Cynder alone. Soon they too took off towards the temple.


End file.
